


Our Souls Are The Same

by Jumping_Girl_Juliet



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Honeymoon, Marriage, NC-17, NSFW, Reader Insert, Romance, Tenderness, Wedding, precious romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-02 11:28:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11508489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jumping_Girl_Juliet/pseuds/Jumping_Girl_Juliet
Summary: Summary:  Two sweethearts thrilled to be finally married, and off to their honeymoon, as they have waited until they were married to consummate their relationship!The quote in the story is from Emily Bronte.Also, after the gif there’s a song, which is the song that I listened to while writing the second half of the story and it may or may not be meaningful for you to listen to it while you read depending on how you are about that kind of thing!





	1. Mr. & Mrs.

  

* * *

 

 

This was the agreed upon kiss, the one you both said would be the proper way to kiss in front of everyone, heaven knows you practiced far more than you needed to in the last few weeks thanks to Ryosuke’s playful insistence each time that it just wasn’t 'quite right’. The family and friends who were gathered all cheered happily, your father calling out 'that’s enough of that!’ and you both burst into laughter–turning to bow before them, everyone’s face lit up with happiness as they saw the joy you were both emanating.

He took your hand, and together you moved down the aisle to the back of the hall where the dressing room awaited you both.

You’re wedding planner was a veritable saint, who had told you both that the one thing she would recommend is building in a few minutes immediately after the wedding to be alone with one another. That too often the couple is so rushed between pictures, reception, and greeting everyone that they barely even get to look at one another in their fancy suits and beautiful dresses.

She’d secured a lovely twenty-minute window between the time the guests would be moved to the reception hall and the attendants would be having the last of their pictures done that was meant just for the two of you. You and Ryosuke rushed into the dimly lit room, his hands on your hips as he shuffled you in trying to make sure you got in and closed the door before anyone could stop you. 

He pushed the door shut behind him, reaching over to take the bouquet from your hand and setting it carefully on the table beside you, then he grabbed you up by your waist and spun you around, and around, the train of your dress circling around your feet, and then he set you down, shuffling his feet so as to not hurt the delicate lace and satin–and then you were against the door, his forehead leaning on yours, his breath heavy on your face as he laughed, eyes fixed with yours, “Hello there, Mrs. Yamada.”

You squealed, bouncing on the balls of your feet as he laughed, overwhelmed with joy, tears sparkling in your eyes, you just couldn’t help it! You were so happy, this day was so perfect and the two of you had waited so long, been so patient for this! There were times both of you wondered if you’d ever get here, to this very moment. You reached up to wrap your arms around his neck, a cheeky grin spreading across your face as you smirked, “Well, hello there, husband.”

“I love the sound of that, say it again,” he gushed, leaning his head forward to kiss your cheek softly, while you whispered husband over and over again in his ear.

“It feels like a dream,” he pulled you into a hug, squeezing you tightly, “I just can’t believe you’re finally my wife.”

You mused softly, a sing song tone to your voice as you responded, “I’m all yours now.”

He growled, kissing you quickly, then smiling broadly “Yes, yes you are!” 

Your hands moved to touch his tie, the perfect shade of red, because of course, red was your color, your fingertips grazing across his shoulder, taking in how perfectly the suit fit him, how handsome he was with his hair styled just the way you like it, your hand touching his cheek affectionately, speaking softly, “You’re absolutely gorgeous.”

He smiled, glancing down, “You get all the credit for picking this.”

You nodded, because you knew the moment you saw the suit that once it was tailored to fit him perfectly he would be the most beautiful man in the world, and you certainly were not wrong, “I love it, it wouldn’t look this way on anyone but you.”

Your eyes twinkled as you enjoyed the view, and he leaned forward to softly kiss your cheek, then stepped backwards, careful to not step on your gown, holding your hands by your fingertips to draw your arms out to the side so he could get a good look at the dress you were wearing, his eyes moving over every detail, his expression soft and when he looked at you, tears heavy in his eyes, “You’re exquisite.”

His finger reached forward to touch a heart shaped panel in the middle of the bodice, softly touching it, “Is this…?”

“Yes, it is,” you whispered, your hand reaching up to wipe away a tear that had been slowly moving down his cheek.

He’d asked that somehow you incorporate a small token to honor his grandmother, which you’d been happy to do, and the seamstress that made your dress thought it was such a beautiful gesture that it deserved a prominent spot on your dress–and sure enough, the lace sample from his grandmother’s wedding dress made a beautiful accent to the french lace and pearls that made up the top of your gown.

He pulled you into a hug, his voice tender with emotion, “Thank you.”

He drew back, his hands holding your shoulders for a moment, his eyes filled with so much love and affection you felt like it might suffocate you, and then he leaned in, his lips touching yours with the delicate brush of a million wishes, his body moving forward to press you back into the door, his hands moving to your hips, fingertips squeezing tightly, as if he were afraid you would somehow be taken beyond his reach.

You met him for every motion, your hands running across his back, the thin material of his jacket soft and smooth, and your heart beat wildly as you thought about the muscles you could feel rippling underneath, the way they rolled and tensed with the movements of his hands. The kiss grew, stronger, deeper, and you both were caught up in the moment, his hand moving up to twine through your hair, and suddenly one of the pins that was holding part of it up stuck you sharply–causing you to yelp and jump.

You both laughed, and he shook his head, gasping for breath, “I’m sorry!” his fingers fumbling around your hair trying to make sure you were okay, “I didn’t know there were so many of these pins in there!”

“It’s okay!” You laughed, reaching up to pull the pins that were holding the veil in place out one by one. Ryosuke held his hand out so you could place them in his hand, watching as you moved, then when you pulled it loose, he sat them all on the table with the bouquet. 

He stepped back over to stand in front of you, and you pulled the last of the pins out, tossing them to the table, and froze when his fingers reached forward and brushed your newly fallen hair off your shoulder, his eyes alight with happiness and excitement, still breathing heavily from the kiss. 

You reached up to hold his chin in your fingers, your heart thundering in your chest, “Don’t worry, I’m excited, too, believe me,” he read your expression and knew what you meant, smiling as you leaned forward kissing him soundly before you pulled back to look at him, “…but we have a lot of people out there, and I won’t be able to look at anyone in the eyes if we make them think we’ve been….you know…”

“Having sex?” he said loudly, laughing at the way your face turned bright red immediately, your hand reaching out to slap his chest as you told him to shut up.

You pushed past him, laughing lightly, “Yes, yes, yes, that…it’s not enough that everyone of them will know that’s what we’re doing later…I just…ugh.”

You pulled your reception outfit out of the closet and lay it across the chair, turning to look back at Ryosuke who was staring at you, still standing in the same place you’d left him.

Like he was in a daze, he blinked rapidly, his eyes connecting with yours, and then he was there, in front of you, his eyes filled with flames, as his arm went around your waist, dragging you to him roughly, “Now, listen here, Mrs. Yamada, today you do not get to worry about what anyone else thinks, today is about me and you, and I intend to be sure your mind stays focused on what it’s meant to.”

He kissed you, his lips hard and demanding and then suddenly he spun you around, and you squealed, laughing as his hand moved your hair away from the top of your gown.

“Is–like–is there a…zipper or something here?” He mumbled and you could feel him fiddling with the top of the gown, “How am I supposed to help you out of this?”

You reached up pulling on the top of the collar, “It’s buttons, not a zipper, you have to unbutton them?”

“Oy! How many buttons are there! Three hundred!? I know how much your parents paid for this, I can’t believe there’s not a better way to take it off than to unbutton all of these buttons!”

“There’s not, and I-I can’t do it myself,” you murmured glancing in the full length mirror beside you to see him standing behind you with his hands on his hips as if he were trying to solve a quadratic equation or something, “They’re just buttons, Ryo.”

“Fine,” he huffed as he stepped forward, his fingers grazing your neck as he began to unbutton the tiny buttons one by one. As your skin was exposed, you shuddered, first from the cool air that hit it and then because as he worked, Ryosuke’s mouth would bestow a single gentle kiss on each sliver of skin as it was revealed. You began to wonder if this plan to be alone was such a good idea after all.

“Your skin is so soft, Mrs. Yamada,” he whispered, having reached halfway down the long row of buttons.

You shivered as his hot breath brushed across your shoulder, his mouth landing on your neck, sucking softly on the skin there, feeling his tongue flicker out, tickling you and causing you to twist your head in protest.

“Don’t start something you can’t finish here, Mr. Yamada,” you teased, your hand moving up to run into his hair, pulling him closer, despite the admonishment, “a-after all, we have to go out there and be p-proper young married people.”

You could feel his fingers still unbuttoning the buttons, but he kept his mouth gentle on your shoulder, leaning up to whisper, “I could finish it, but…” he nibbled on the edge of your ear softly, “I don’t want it to be like that our first time,” you could feel his fingers grazing the exposed skin on your back, leaning his chin down on your shoulder, a soft laugh filling the air, “But be fairly warned now, I have no intention of being proper after this is over, Mrs. Yamada.”

“Is that so?” you asked, giggling at the way he was scowling as you watched him in the mirror.

“I’m glad we waited, you know I am, but…we should have planned this better,” he hummed softly, as his hand had reached the small of your back, and you shuddered when he slipped his fingers under the satin fabric of the dress to press against the skin, your eyes wide as he caught yours in the mirror, an intensity there you’d never seen before.

“I-Is…are you…are you okay?” you whispered, feeling badly for asking him to help you with your clothes after all, not thinking about how it might feel for him, he’d never really seen you without being fully dressed, and even moreso never really touched you in anything other than a very sincere, gentle manner that was full of respect.

“I’m perfect,” he kissed the side of your face and then leaned back, resuming the buttons, and after a few minutes he had the buttons down all the way to the bottom, and he was quiet, and the way he’d moved meant you couldn’t see him anymore in the mirror, and you jumped when his voice was on your skin, his fingers moving slowly down from the center of your back to the opening at the bottom, “Baby…what the hell do you have on under this dress?”

You laughed nervously, wringing your hands in front of you as you responded, “It’s…well, I mean, the ladies told me that I should start wearing pretty undergarments because…you…you’d be seeing them, you see, and then it’s just that they offered to make it and I didn’t want to say no, and they made this out of the fabric that was left over from the dress, and…I just…I…”

You felt him lift the tiny metal heart that was at the top of the strap that went across your hips, his finger sliding slowly across the edge of lace below it, his voice low, “Are you actually trying to kill me before we get to our honeymoon?”

“I–I swear, I’m not, I didn’t even think about it, you know I wouldn’t–I didn’t mean to tease you like that,” you meant it, mostly, though you hadn’t specifically thought about this exact moment, the truth was, you had wondered, at least in a passing flicker, what he would think of it when you’d put it on this morning–and he hadn’t even gotten a full look at it.

That said, you had spent the last year since your engagement being careful about teasing him too much, it was already hard to abstain without tempting each other all the time, so you’d both been very conscientious about teasing one another.

He shifted, moving slowly around to stand in front of you, his finger stroking your cheek lightly as he smiled, slowly tracing a line down your chin, across the top of your dress, smoothing over your shoulder, gently grazed your arm, until he’d reached your hand, lifting it up carefully, kissing it lightly before he twisted it, delicately unbuttoning the small row of buttons there.

You couldn’t breath, couldn’t think, your heart most definitely had stopped because for all the teasing you were actually doing without admitting it, he’d just touched you in the most innocent way and you were dying from the desire that was flooding every inch of your body. Your face hot with the flush that was spreading down your chest.

He slowly released your hand, setting it back down at your side and reached for the other one, handling it with the same care, slowly unbuttoning the buttons as his eyes shifted to look at you, a playful smirk slowly revealing itself as he took in your expression, amused at the effect he had on you, and you stomped your foot, realizing he was toying with you on purpose, “You’re a horrible human being.”

He laughed then, setting your hand down, stepping forward to hold your face, kissing you softly, “Oh no, I’m certainly not, Mrs. Yamada, I just know how to play the game–you just didn’t know I knew about the game, that’s all.”

“Maybe so,” you admitted, shifting away from him to sit down on the chair to take your shoes off. Before you could lean over he was kneeling on the floor, his hand reaching under the edge of your dress to draw your foot out.

His eyes grew wider and wider as he reached up under the dress trying to find the edge of the shoes, then gave up, grabbing the edge of your dress and lifting it up to your knees, causing you to squeal and close your legs tightly, “Ryosuke!”

He winked at you, his grin causing his face to appear to you to be unusually soft and fully kissable, as he looked from your face down to the boots, his expression changing as he took them in, his finger touching the bow on one of them, slowly sliding down the intricate lacing to lift your foot up off the ground, resting the shoe on his knee, “These…red is a good color on you. No one would have guessed that these were under your dress.”

You opened your mouth to respond, but his finger grazed the top of your thigh where the boot was tied, moving slowly up under the dress, clearly curious where the stockings ended, smiling when he felt the lacy edge, then moving his hand back down, but not without causing your entire body to break out into a sweat. He gently reached to pull the ribbon, and whatever words you were going to use were caught in your throat as you held your breath, mesmerized by the way his face was smooth with concentration. 

His hands were moving with skill, fingers nimble as they carefully unwound the ribbons that held the boots on, then slowly, he drew your foot out of the boot, his fingers lingering on your ankle as he smiled up at you, “These were very pretty, it’s a shame they were hidden.”

“I only cared that you would see them,” you had picked them out because you knew that he would love how pretty they were, and honestly, it made you feel quite sexy knowing the secret under your dress, and you had a lovely piece of lingerie that they were going to be worn with while on your honeymoon, so little did he know they’d be making a repeat appearance.

His hands slid forward to get your other leg, reaching higher than he needed to, sliding across your upper thigh, and then caressing your leg as he moved downward, pulling your foot forward with the other hand, making your body shudder, as he carefully removed the second boot, setting them to the side, then looking up at you, feigning as much innocence as he could, “Now the gown?”

You nodded, fighting back your shyness, because you were married, in a few hours whatever secrets you’d managed to keep would be fully revealed to him, so when he stood up, gesturing his hand out forward to help you up, you took it, stepping out into the room, and then glancing at the clock, “We only have a few more minutes.”

Ryosuke looked at the clock as well, humming, “Let’s get you dressed then, Mrs. Yamada, before our families come knocking on the door.”

He smiled, teasing you, his hands reaching down to grab the cuffs of the dress, slowly tugging on them, and the dress began to pull forward, and then his hands were on your shoulders, and slowly, as slow as petals falling off flowers his hands moved down from your shoulders, down your arms, carefully sliding the dress from your upper body, and the whole time he’d stared right into your eyes, and then, like he couldn’t stand it even one more moment his eyes shifted down and then you nearly burst out laughing as they widened, his head tilting sideways as he made a quizzical expression, “What in the world is that?”

You couldn’t help but laugh then, as you were wearing a special stick on bra that held your assets in place and formed them nicely, but didn’t create lines in the dress. His fingers reached forward to touch the soft gel material, squeezing it softly and then looking up at you, “Can you even feel that?”

“Y-yes,” you whispered, flustered, and wanting to fan yourself, because you most certainly could feel it.

“I don’t like it, it…doesn’t feel like you, it’s not warm,” he murmured, his hands sliding down your hips to help you move the material of the dress enough to step out of it.

“It wasn’t for touching, it was so the dress would look pretty,” you murmured, stepping carefully out of the fluffy material with one leg, grasping the hand he’d held out to help support you to keep your balance.

“You didn’t look pretty, Mrs. Yamada, you looked positively ethereal, ravishing, breathtaking, gorgeous…” as he said each word he punctuated it by moving a little bit closer, and by the time he finished he was standing directly in front of you, his body pressed close enough for you to feel the heat radiating off of him, “The bottom half more than makes up for that hideous thing they sold you masquerading as a bra.”

You blushed furiously, not even thinking about the fact that he’d seen the rest of your lingerie, the soft lace that dipped down into a v shape, the intricate design of the garter straps that stretched to your thighs, holding up your sheer white stockings. His hands moved, grazing your waist and then he pulled you closer, gripping your hips, “This seriously was a really bad idea.”

“W-what was?” You couldn’t stop the shudder that shook your body as his fingers moved softly on your skin, touching the lace on your hips.

“This…” and as he shifted you, rolling your hips toward him as he pressed forward you felt it, the evidence of his desire pressing into your belly and your eyes widened, hands grabbing onto his jacket.

“Ryo, we can’t do anything now,” your voice nearly reaching the decibel to break glass, turning your head to look at the door, hissing, “…put that away,” you knew it was undoubtedly the stupidest thing to say but your parents were like fifty feet away waiting to congratulate you and your husband was rubbing his arousal on your nearly naked body.

“It’s really not that simple, just so you know,” he laughed lightly, kissing you quickly, releasing you and stepping away to the closet to pull out his clothing for the reception.

He laid it across the other chair and then pointed at you, “…and you, you’re not helping, standing there all scandalized like the virgin you are–all because your overly eager husband has a hard on because you’re in front of him like,” he turned to glance at you, waving his hand up and down, “like that!”

You looked down and then back up at him, his eyebrow raising as he waited for your response, and you vacillated between wanting to cover yourself, and wanting to twirl around and flaunt it because you were married now and you could.

Settling for teasing him, you shrugged your shoulders, walking over to him to pick up the blouse from your outfit, smile full of mischief, “I’m not sorry.”

The moment the words left your lips, he was there, “Is that so?”, pulling your body up against his, mouth pressing into yours, lips full of fury, tongue intent on leaving an impression, and your knees felt weak as he leaned you backward, his hand splayed out on your back as your arms flew up to grasp around his neck, and then as quickly as he’d begun, he’d lifted back up, his hands reaching up to cup your face, “How long do we have to stay here?”

You weren’t about to lie, not about this, because maybe you weren’t being as forward as he was about it all but, well, you certainly were more than ready to get the honeymoon started, reaching up to grasp his wrists, smiling gently, “The least amount of time possible.”

He nodded, “If you don’t put some clothes on we’ll be staying here, but not leaving this room, Mrs. Yamada.” He reached over to pick up the shirt you’d dropped on the chair, holding it out as you worked your hands into the sleeves, and he began buttoning it up for you.

You laughed lightly, and his eyes twinkled when he looked at you, “The next two hours are going to be torture, you do know that, right?”

You hummed softly, “I know, but…everyone wants to see us, and we can leave,” leaning in to whisper, “I told them all that we had to leave early because we weren’t finished packing yet and had to get to the airport early…”

He kissed you quickly, kicking off his shoes, and unbuttoning his shirt, smiling, “Just one of the many things I love about you, Mrs. Yamada, you’re the kind of woman who thinks smart!”

You laughed as you pulled up the skirt you were wearing to the reception, the flowing fabric soft on your legs and then your breath caught in your throat as you looked at Ryosuke, his shirt gone, standing there with just his pants on, unbuttoned and low on his hips as he fumbled trying to get his shirt off the hanger.

_God…is this what he felt when he looked at me?_

You couldn’t stop yourself from stepping toward him, he was undeniably sexy and he wasn’t even trying to be, he was just changing clothes, but you were drawn to him. Your fingers ached to touch him, to feel the smooth texture of his body, and then your hand was on his arm, and you watched as your fingertips smoothed across his skin, tiny shivers appearing across the surface as he turned his torso to look at you, eyes wide, as you shifted to the front of him, your hands skimming across his shoulders and then you looked up at him, and his expression was a mixture of pain and happiness, frozen in place.

You jerked your hands back, “I’m sorry, I’m making it harder for–”

You blushed furiously when he laughed, realizing the innuendo, “Yes, yes you are!”

He reached for your hands, drawing them up between you as he shuffled forward, “It’s okay, two hours…it’s fine, I’ve been around you enough with a raging hard on that I think I’ll survive two hours of self-denial…”

“I tried to be good, and never wore any–”

His finger touched your lips to silence you, shaking his head, and you frowned trying to guess what he was going to say, “You should know, Mrs. Yamada, you don’t have to try to do  _anything_ –it doesn’t matter what you’re wearing or not wearing, it doesn’t matter what you’ve done with your hair, or whether you’re wearing it up or down, nothing you could change or wear or do will alter the undeniable fact that I am wildly attracted to you–body, mind, spirit, and soul,” his eyes were unblinking, willing you to see the truth in his words, then he smiled softly, pecking you on the lips, “So, yes, it’s been a challenge sometimes being near you when you didn’t even know how attractive you were…but thankfully, I consider myself an expert on thinking of distractions to manage–so these few hours, I’ll be just fine, I promise you.”

You bit your lip, nodding, and he reached up, pulling your lip out gently, kissing you softly, and then his voice was serious, laced with absolution, “But after that…”

You nodded, turning your head to kiss the palm of his hand where he was touching your cheek, “After that,  _whatever you want_ , Ryosuke.”

He stared at you, then blinked rapidly, nodding his head as he quickly buttoned up the shirt he pulled on, tucking it into his pants and sat on the chair to put his shoes back on.

After a few more minutes you were both fully dressed, and he took your hand, slowly entwining your fingers together, squeezing it as he spoke, “Thank you for becoming my wife.”

“Thank you for becoming my husband,” you murmured, kissing him softly.

“Love you,” he whispered, hand on the doorknob, “You ready?”

“Love you,” you whispered back, and then nodded, and it felt to you like you weren’t just walking out a door to greet the people you both loved the most–but more like you were taking your first steps together toward your future, hand in hand, as husband and wife.

  
  
  


There’s a * when this song should be played :) 

* * *

You’d managed to make it through the reception, enjoying the way everyone was so high from the love in the room, plus the extra addition to the giddy mood thanks to the champagne, then you’d finally made it away from everyone, amidst well wishes, catcalls–from Jump members of course–and rose petals lining the walkway to the car. It was all so much like a dream.

You’d left to drive straight to the resort, on the coast, where Ryosuke had reserved the honeymoon suite for the first four days of your honeymoon. You were going abroad after those first few days, but he was insistent that you were spending the first few days close to home, mostly because he’d said he wasn’t waiting any longer than he had to to 'ravish my wife without prejudice’, in his words.

You hadn’t realized how tired you were, but once you were in the car, you fell quickly to sleep, blinking rapidly, when you felt Ryosuke unbuckling your seat belt, “We’re here babe, I’m going to go check us in, I’ll be right back.”

You smiled sleepily, nodding, and he left. You stared out the window at the building which was absolutely beautiful and watched as your husband walked inside, smiling widely.

He’s spared no expense, and though you’d more or less rushed into the room, grabbing your overnight bag and nearly sprinted to the bathroom, what little you’d seen of the room looked lovely. Interesting choices of furniture, to be sure, but the deep crimson colors with opulent gold trim, well, it was gorgeous.

You’d locked yourself into the bathroom, showering and basically having a nervous breakdown. You currently found yourself pacing back and forth in front of the mirror, occasionally glancing up at yourself and then blushing furiously as you tried to reconcile all of the bubbly feelings that were threatening to explode.

You were really doing this…glancing down at your hand you looked at the beautiful ring sparkling in the light and you felt the giddy happiness wash through you again, a strange mixture with your nervousness. Steeling your nerves, you slipped on the robe that would cover your gown, and stepped out of the bathroom, clicking off the light.

You blinked, stopping abruptly as you gave your eyes a moment to adjust, taking in the room before you–somehow in the short time you’d been in the bathroom transformed, soft candlelight cast flickering light across the space, the large windows that faced the copse of trees beside the ocean had been opened allowing the soft sound of the waves beyond the darkness to waft into the room, and there on the edge of the bed sat Ryosuke, your husband.

He looked relaxed, wearing just a pair of pajama pants, his legs stretched out in front of him, ankles crossed as he was leaned back onto his arms, but you saw it, even if he was trying to hide it, the nervous energy that made his chest rise and fall quickly–and you stepped further into the room.

He stood up, and before he could move you reached up to draw back the opening to your robe, allowing him the chance to see your gown. His eyes drifted over you like a soft caress, “You’re absolutely  _beautiful_.”

He stepped toward you, his eyes like fingertips grazing your skin as he moved slowly forward, then walked slowly around you, taking in the vision that was you–and you felt your hands shaking as you reached up to touch his chest when he stood in front of you, his fingers caressing your hips, his voice soft, soothing, “Don’t be nervous, we have all night.”

You nodded, and he continued, leaning down to make sure you looked into his eyes, “There’s no hurry.”

“Okay,” you smiled, nodding again, as he stepped back, looking at your gown again, his fingers tracing a line along the edge of the robe, slowly sliding it off of your shoulders, the whooshing sound of lace falling to the ground nearly deafening.

“Oh, hold on,” he laughed nervously, then stepped over to the table, doing something and then a soft melody began to play from the speaker he’d placed there. He moved back to you, slowly, his eyes wide as he got a good look at what the gown actually looked like.

(*song)

Taking in the way it was open on both sides, just a panel of lace on each shoulder stretching down to the waist, the ribbon that tied it together around your waist a loose bow on the side, the way it still opened as it moved down your abdomen. The flow of lace that puddled around your feet, the way he could tell you weren’t wearing anything else, and when he stepped close to you, his voice was shaking, “You’re more than beautiful…I just…I can’t find the words.”

You nodded, still feeling shy, but taking a deep breath, you reached forward, your hands resting on his shoulders for a moment, before you shifted them to run slowly across the smooth planes of his chest, your eyes watching the rise and fall of his breath as he stepped into you, his hands moving to cup your face as he leaned forward to kiss you, a gentle, whisper of a kiss, “I love you.”

“I love you, too, Ryosuke,” you leaned forward to take his lips as your own, your hand moving up to entwine your fingers in his hair, and he shifted closer, his arms wrapping around you as he allowed himself to be swept up into the kiss.

You squealed, laughing when he’d suddenly broke the kiss, the world tilting as he’d picked you up, holding you in his arms as he crossed the room to lay you gently down on the bed, sliding up to lay next to you, leaning on his arm as he looked at you. So many words to pass through such a silent conversation, and then he leaned into you and like all of those who have lived in all of the times before, a delicate dance began.

You felt like you were going to hyperventilate, your heart pummeling your chest walls as it sped at the thought of what was finally happening. He sensed your feelings, his hand stroking your cheek as he leaned over to kiss you softly, his voice a whisper across you face, “Calm down, we’ll figure this out together, right? Just think of this, that it’s just like a kiss, just… _more_.”

You took a deep breath, nodding, because his kisses were magic and one of your favorite things, and this was a kiss, just  _more_. He leaned forward again, his lips tender, careful as he kissed you, the slow and steady build up to a passionate embrace where you forgot, slowly the fears, forgot, slowly the anxiety–and found yourself pressing into him, pushing against the places he touched, and bowing your back as an unknown need came to life inside your body.

His kisses were soft and gentle, and his hands were like the finest silk, moving like whispers across your skin, and your shyness, your uncertainly were slowly dissolving into nothingness as he slowly unwrapped you, bent on discovering what made you sigh, what made you tense, what made your toes curl, and what made your body alive with chills.

His fingers danced on your skin, his mouth soft and warm as it spoke to your heart, murmuring softly, “God, you’re gorgeous.” He leaned down to kiss you again, and then he shifted down the bed, pulling the gown downward with him, and he was sitting up between your legs, and you looked at him, and wanted to cover yourself, because you’d never felt anyone look at you with such intimacy. Like he could read your mind, his eyes shifted up, “Don’t…don’t do that, baby, you’re _perfect_ , I…you’re just perfect.”

You took a shuddering breath, trying to calm down, and as his tongue, his fingers, his body claimed yours, you lost yourself in the feelings, the emotions that were coming to life as he touched you in the way no one had ever before, every movement he made felt like it was infused with the most beautiful notes of an aria you were writing together–and as you found yourself lost in his touch, you also felt the slow and beautiful build of the need inside of you.

Your hands grabbed onto his head, your chest bowing up as his mouth ascended to the private place no one had known before, and you bit your lip, trying to stop the noises that were threatening to spill out of your mouth, but his movements were exact, measured, and when his fingers entered you gently, stroking you softly, a pleasure you’d never known before assailed every facet of your body, and you could no longer contain the gasp, the soft whimpering cries that filled the room, your fingers clenching and unclenching in his hair, “R-Ryo…I-it’s…”, words failed you as you glanced down, finding his eyes on you, his smile beatific as he paused for a split second…his pleasure meeting in the midst of your own.

And then, as if renewed, his fingers, his lips, his tongue all working in perfect unison and you could feel the growing pleasure, his groans, as he was clearly enjoying what he was doing, your fingers frantically trying to pull him up to you, needing to be closer still to him, not wanting it to be like this, “N-no, Ryosuke,  _please_ , I want to be with you!”

He shook his head, not slowing down, not changing his rhythm, and you couldn’t stop your hips from moving, and then the world went white and you could have sworn that the entire room exploded into perfect bliss–your body shaking as you felt the waves moving through your body, and he stayed there, ushering you through the pleasure, and then he was hovering above you, his body heavy on you, his breath measured, and your hands moved down his back, to rest on his hips as you felt him there, nestled between you legs, and you tried to catch your breath, your body still shuddering, whimpering, desperate for something  _more_ , “Pl-please, Ryo, I jus–please, I need you to–”

“Shhh, I know, baby, I’m here,” he murmured, consoling you, shifting his body against yours, his mouth landing on yours as he spoke a question and an answer at the same time–and you felt him entering your body, the smallest amount. His eyes were wide as he watched you for any signs that he was hurting you, but all you wanted, all you needed, your mind was fixated on the necessity of all you’d ever dreamed of being right here in this room, right in this very moment. You had no name for the need, not knowing exactly what it was, but you suspected it was the missing piece of your life, of what you’d been chasing after since the day you’d met him. The need to feel closer to him, feel him around you, to know what it meant to give yourself to him, and nothing was more important, nothing else mattered, nothing at all.

Blessedly, he didn’t hesitate, didn’t wonder, didn’t ask, and when you drew your lip between you teeth, a new sensation of fullness becoming known to you as he slowly pressed his hips forward he groaned, his head coming to rest on  your shoulder, “Baby…it’s so…so.”

His words faded into a low moan, as he pressed further in, you felt the stretching–tickling at your senses, on the edge of goodness, announcing the possibility of finding your answer, and then you felt the pain, the stop, and he lifted his head, dropping onto his elbow to stroke your cheek, feeling the barrier that stood as a wall between the two of you, and you knew then, this was the part.

Your body was still alight with all the overflow of ecstasy and you understood what he’d done now, why he’d made sure to take care of you before this, because despite the resistance, your body was craving it, was wild with the need for it, and your hands grabbed his backside, urging him forward, “Ry-Ryosuke, pl-please,” you begged, your voice sounding small, not caring about what it might feel like, only caring that you desperately needed him, it was necessary, essential, to your very existence at this point.

His voice was shaking, the words so softly spoken, like a banner that floated before your mind’s eye, declaring the only important thing that could ever be said in this moment, “I love you,” and with one quick thrust, his mouth covering yours to catch the pain infused cry, he pushed all the way inside, his low moan mixing with your own gasp.

It hurt, it was a strong burning sensation, and you felt the tears spring up at the corners of your eyes. He held still, he waited, his thumbs moving softly on your skin to wipe the tears away, “I’m so sorry,” his voice laced with sincerity.

Your face softened, opening your eyes as you smiled, twining your legs with his to hold him still, as it felt like he might flee any moment to stop your hurt, smiling up at him, “It’s okay, calm down, I’m okay.”

He took a heavy breath, swallowing hard, sweat across his brow, as he nodded, his eyes tender as he watched you, and to you, there was nothing more important in the universe than this–than him, than the weight of him on your body, than his skin melding with your skin, than his body fused with your own, pain be damned, you were where you wanted to be, the deep aching inside your body a sign of your bond, of your unity, and you welcomed it, you relished in it.

He rolled his hips, the tiniest fraction, and it didn’t hurt as much, you didn’t mind it, it felt stretched, it felt tender, but it wasn’t a bad feeling, not at all, your hands pulled, grabbed his shoulders, leaning your head up to capture his lips, kissing him with the words you wanted to etch on his skin, as you shifted your pelvis, rotating your hips and the noise he made spoke straight to every feminine aspect of your body, making everything inside of you come to life.

As he moved, slowly, carefully, his hips barely moving, you found the feeling comforting, you found it like a peaceful haven in a world of madness, and you knew then what the poets had spoken of, of what the gods had long sought, of what all of the world was constantly seeking after.

_Whatever our souls are made of, his and mine are the same._

The beauty that was found in the connecting, the intimacy of this kind of touch, the depth of the emotional aspects that flooded you, and it wasn’t about pleasure, it wasn’t about selfishness, it wasn’t about anything physical at all, it was on an alternate plane altogether, one of mind, of spirit, of soul.

_Our souls are the same._

Suddenly, all the world faded away, and all that was left was him, his presence as much a part of yourself as your own body at this point–and all that mattered to you was him.

He shifted, and then he moved again, and as he continued to experiment the burning sensation gave way to pleasure, to the knowing that you held him within not just your body, but your very soul, and your hands ran through his hair, and you knew how hard this was for him, and you whispered his name, “Ryosuke?”

“Hmm…” he kept his eyes closed, his bottom lip caught between his teeth, practically biting through it in concentration as he moved slowly above you.

“I’m okay now, I want to _really_  feel you.”

His eyes popped open, and you smiled at his expression, reaching up to swipe his hair away from his forehead, “Are you su–”

“Yes.”

“I…it’s just that I won’t…last very long…” he gasped out the last words, his brows furrowed.

You held his face in your hands, pulling him down to kiss him softly, “I want to really feel you, right now,  _I just want to feel you_.”

He hummed, shifting his hips, his body shuddering above yours, your voice soft when you spoke again, “Let go.”

You could never have imagined it.

_Never._

In all the years of being alive, you couldn’t have pictured what he would look like, what his expression would be, what sounds you would hear, what noises he would make, how your name fell off his beautiful lips like a prayer when you began to move your hips in rhythm with his own.

You couldn’t have ever dreamed of how his body would flex, how every muscle would tense, and then, as if it were drawn tight like a string that suddenly broke, every part of him was in motion, every part of him was expressing his pleasure, drinking deeply as his body received all that you had placed upon the alter for him–grasping, clinging to you.

And you knew, thankful that this was your husband, that you’d spend every day for the rest of your life with him, because the weight of the emotions that assaulted you, the memories being born from one second to the next, the way your heart swelled with more love than you ever thought possible–now you knew–you were absolutely certain, that you’d never grow tired of it, never not need it, never not crave the feeling you felt when watching Ryosuke come undone.

_Never._

* * *

Author’s Note: So…I might make a bit of a collection out of these two cutie babies, cause number one, could they be any more precious!? OMG I LOVE THEM. Second–because I am seriously inspired by my reference pictures of their honeymoon suite. If you aren’t sure what some of the furniture she’s referring to is for, oh, well, then…you’ll really enjoy it if I expand this a bit haha I think these two would have a really good time figuring out some of this and learning together! I mean, she didn’t even notice the mirror over the bed yet! lol

  



	2. Waking Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Our Souls Are The Same  
> Scene: 2, Waking Up  
> Pairing/Relationship: Yamada Ryosuke x Reader  
> Rating: NC-17  
> Warnings: NSFW, Erotica, Explicit   
> Genre: Romance, fluff, cute newlyweds, first time  
> Type: Collection
> 
> Other: Crosspost from @hsj-scenarios gift 
> 
> Summary: Two sweethearts finally married, and off to their honeymoon!

 

* * *

You blinked, the sunlight from the windows bright in the room, rolling from your side onto your back, raising your arms above your head, stretching your spine in the catlike way you do every single morning. Except today…something felt different, “Ow, ow, ow…” you murmured, your hands moving to touch your abdomen, and then slowly things start filtering through your mind, pictures and visions and sounds and feelings and, “Oh my God!” you whisper, feeling the heat rise up your chest, cheeks inflamed when you think about last night.

* * *

You hesitantly peek open your eyes, glancing over to find Ryosuke propped up on his elbow, turned toward you, a wide smile on his face as he’d been watching you as you woke up, “Good morning, Beautiful!”

You yelped, grabbing the comforter, yanking it up and burying your head under it, because you’d been laying there naked, fully exposed, and not a care in the world just moments before while your new husband looked at you while you were sleeping.

“Oh my God!!! Don’t look at me!!!” you screeched, louder than you meant to but it was an instinctual response that you couldn’t seem to hold back.

You started kicking your feet under the blanket in embarrassment and all you could hear is him laughing at you from outside the impenetrable wall that you’d built with the blanket.

“It’s a little  _late_  for that, Mrs. Yamada…” he leaned over, lifting the edge of the blanket up, ducking under it to kiss your frowning face quickly, and then he moved back out, grumbling, “I’m starving…I’ll order us something from room service.”

You felt him shift, the bed moving as he got out, and you dared to pull the comforter down a bit, peeking over the edge to see him walking to the desk to make a phone call, his beautiful shoulders and back, and his lovely behind on full display and you bit your lip, considering the fact that it’s okay to oogle him this way, you are, after all, married now.

You heard him laugh, your eyes shifting from the miraculous morning view of his backside, eyes widening when you realize there was a mirror in front of him, and he had been looking right at you while you were looking right…at…

_Kill me now._

You quickly disappear under the blankets again, and he laughs even louder. 

“You’re horrible!” you call out from the blankets, and then you realize you really need to go to the bathroom…but…you don’t even know where your gown is at this point, and in the bright light that’s infiltrating the room right now it probably wouldn’t leave a single inch of skin open to the imagination anyway. 

You peeked out to find that Ryosuke was on hold with the staff, and had blessedly pulled on a pair of pajama pants at some point while you were busy being mortified by being caught…caught…you rolled the word over in your mind for a moment, trying to figure out why it left a sour taste in your mouth. 

_Caught implies I was doing something wrong–that I’m not allowed to do._

You realized there were some rules in your mind that  you would need to rewrite and reprogram, because you, and on this note you were absolutely certain, that you were more than allowed every single right to stare at your husband’s body anytime you wanted to, without discrimination.

 _My God…his body…_ you shivered as you thought about it, a tingling feeling beginning in the pit of your stomach that reached down to all of your girly bits. 

Of course, he knew he was gorgeous, and why shouldn’t he parade around the room naked and unashamed? You were smart enough, and certainly secure enough to know that you were at least qualified to do the same, but something held you back. Shyness? Perhaps a part of it, certainly…Insecurity?  _Ah, hello my old friend._ Yes, that was for sure what you were feeling in the far recesses of your mind where you had pushed aside all the feelings of doubt and uncertainty–you knew the truth, but your confidence was lacking.

You had no idea where Ryosuke got the confidence he had, and though, it seemed to you that he’d sometimes struggled, in fact, you knew he did–apart from being an idol where he took on a character that was necessary to be successful, he really struggled with a lot of personal issues with his body and what he thought he should be. There were times, now that you considered it more carefully, that he was needing reassurance and careful consideration of his feelings about himself from in the past…

But in the last fifteen minutes, that need certainly wasn’t present, rather, as far as you could tell waking up this morning? He was feeling just  _fine_  about himself, you giggled to yourself, thinking about how boldly he presented his body to you–and a part of you was wishing that he could bottle a little of that assurance up, hand off any overflow of his confidence, because you could use a little of it right now to be perfectly honest.

You finally decided you were just going to have to suck it up, bolting upright in one quick movement, uncovering your head and glancing over at him. He was in the middle of scratching his chest, his hand stilling there on his chest, as he waited for the staff to get to him, and he was turned around staring at you, his eyes reflecting of love, and joy, and not a small amount of humor as he took in for the very first time your disheveled morning appearance.

“It’s not my fault if my hair is wrecked, you…you…” Your hands shot up, grazing your hair, and realizing that it felt like it was sticking out as if you’d put your finger in a light socket.

_Good Lord!_

“I what?” he whispered, smirking, leaning the phone away from his mouth.

“You…did…” your eyes bounced from his hands that had touched your body in ways you’d never known, creating feelings and pleasure you’d never imagined possible, to his chest and then his hips, and then his pajama pants, a bright red blush suffusing across your skin as you thought about all of the things he did with his body the night before, and more keenly, what his body did to  _your_  body, how he moved, how dynamic his entire being was when he was giving and receiving satisfaction, how beautiful, how wild with need, how absolutely breathtaking this man was, and your eyes darted to his, wide and flustered, “ _all the things_ ,” you blurted out quickly, yanking wildly on the comforter to pull it loose from the end of the bed .

His words were a slow and measured tease, each word spoken as if he were punctuating it with a different scene from the night before, “If my memory serves me correctly, Mrs. Yamada, you did  _all the things_  as well,” he smiled wickedly, your mouth dropping open because in your entire life you’d never heard fifteen words be so altogether erotic, sinful, and scandalous as those words he’d just spoken, he smirked at your expression, turning around to speak to the staff to order food–his voice back to his perfectly normal ‘work’ voice.

You glanced around to see what time it actually was, but didn’t find a clock anywhere in the room on any surface, looking to the window and realizing the sun was rather high in the sky–realizing that it had to be at least after the noon hour. 

Ryosuke was still talking to the staff about strawberries, which made your mouth water, and it seemed to you that this was a good time to make a break for the bathroom, so you struggled to drag the comforter over the side of the bed, as it was some kind of giant sized one that you didn’t think was actually made in the world, it was heavy and huge and you struggled, wrapping it around you and shuffling your feet toward the bathroom. 

You had almost made it when you felt his arms reach around from behind, his chin resting on your shoulder, and you felt the smile in his voice, “Hey, know what?”

You hummed, and his voice played across your skin like a melody, “I love you.”

“I love you, too,” you couldn’t help the smile that instantly took over your worried expression, because nothing mattered more than how much you loved him, and how he loved you in return. 

Your hands gripped the comforter tighter, holding fast, when you felt him trying to pull it away from you, his hands moving around behind you.

“Ryo, what are you doing!?” the words were laced with incredulity, trying to understand what made him think that you were going to just drop the blanket right there in the middle of the room.

_He’s clearly lost his damn mind._

“Trying to get you to drop the blanket, stubborn!” he laughed, and it wasn’t a sarcastic laugh, not at all, which made you curious.

You turned around, scowling to find him holding up a fluffy pink robe, which he had been trying to put on you, but in your frazzled state of ‘morning after my husband and I had sex for the first time’ mind you were simply desperate to hide from him until you’d managed to somehow settled your nerves.

He stepped forward, his eyes twinkling, and you had no idea what his intentions were but he hugged you, his lips kissing the side of your neck as he moved one hand to pull the blanket away from you. You allowed him to do it since he couldn’t see anything, and he stayed where he was, pressed close to you, as he helped you put your arms through the sleeves, and then he stepped back, his eyes fixed on yours as he pulled the sides together and tied them with the belt.

“Ta-da” he mused, a stupidly cute expression on his face like he’d actually knit the fabric together himself, so proud was he of this robe.

“I-it’s so soft,” you hugged yourself, your fingers digging into the plush fabric of the robe, swaying back and forth, thinking at this point he  _should_  be proud of this robe, “Thank you!”

“Look,” his finger shot out to touch over your heart, and you glanced down, to see that it had been embroidered, and it had ‘Mrs. Yamada’ printed in a lovely burgundy colored thread there.

“I love it!” you gushed, your fingers still running over the top of the surface, excited by how opulent it was.

“I have one, too,” he smiled, pointing over to the chair where a navy blue robe was draped across the back. 

You looked at the robe, seeing that the pocket held a matching script with ‘Mr. Yamada’ printed on it, your eyes shifted around the room, not having paid much attention to it the night before, given all of the other things you had on your mind–and then your head snapped back to look at Ryosuke, “You…oh, my gosh, you could see,” you accused, narrowing your eyes at him as you gestured your hand behind you to the mirrored wall he’d been facing, and he smiled, trying his best to look completely heartbreakingly innocent, blasting his full charm straight at you.

“I have  _no idea_  what you’re referring to, Mrs. Yamada, but  _if_  I  _did_  I would probably say if  _you_  get to look, then so do  _I_ ,” he stepped forward, kissing you softly, then drawing back, quickly turning you around to face the bathroom and swatting your behind as he shoved you playfully forward, “I made you a bath and you’re letting it get cold!”

“Th-thank you,” you managed to say, quickly moving forward into the bathroom. Pulling the door shut, leaning back on it, you closed your eyes, “ _Okay, seriously, get your crap together here, you’re married to him and honestly…_ ”

Your internal monologue faded off as you took a deep breath, the entire room infused with a lovely scent, and you realized there was soft music playing from somewhere. You opened your eyes to discover the entire room had been transformed and nearly every surface was covered in red roses. You dropped the comforter, moving over to the bath where there was a tray that held your favorite hot tea, and the water looked white and frothy, colorful flowers and scattered roses covering the surface of the bath. 

You looked at the tray with the tea, seeing that there were two pain meds next to the tea, and then you reached down to pick up the card that was laying there on the tray, opening it quickly, smiling as you read the words.

Mrs. Yamada–

I was told by my Mom that a hot ‘milk’ bath might be good for you this morning–I have no idea okay, but I listen to the women in my life. ◦°˚\\(*❛‿❛)/˚°◦ I put some special salts and oils in the bath that she, and my sisters told me about–they’re meant to help with any aches you are experiencing this morning. 

 _Yes_ , it was pretty awkward Ｏ(≧▽≦)Ｏ that my Mom and sisters gave me this kind of advice, and yes, despite that I am really glad they did so I knew better ways to take care of you.  
( ๑ ᴖ ᴈ ᴖ)ᴖ ᴑ ᴖ๑)❣ Honestly, they love you and they’ve given me a lot of advice on things I am absolutely clueless about.

So, you know, I am selfish enough to not feel sorry about the way or reason you may feel sore today, but I truly  _am_  sorry that you have to experience pain for any reason. 

Take your time, （●´∀｀）ノ♡ I’ll be here when you’re done.

With all my love,

Mr. Yamada (Ɔ ˘⌣˘)♥(˘⌣˘ C)

_Hmm…well, it’s time to up your game Mrs. Yamada…_

You had  _no idea_  what exactly that entailed, but you felt the bubbling seeds of anticipation curling around your mind and realized it was something you were certainly looking forward to figuring out.

 


End file.
